


Happy Birthday, Michael

by ThatsMyBeanie



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Gore, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24171538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatsMyBeanie/pseuds/ThatsMyBeanie
Summary: This is a second-person point of view story where "you" are the character, Chris Afton, the son of the "Purple Guy" or William Afton from the Five Nights at Freddy's series. Specifically, the 4th incarnation of the game. It's a short story, one where you are attending your big brother's birthday party. However, you are met with something very unexpected.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Happy Birthday, Michael

**Author's Note:**

> This story is in Second Person POV! Just a heads up.
> 
> I’m aware the room you play FNaF 4 in is Michael’s room canonically but for this story its Chris’s room.
> 
> I also know the name of the crying child isn’t official, but for this story I’m calling him Chris because I like that fan name the most.
> 
> Enjoy the story!

You woke up to the sound of your alarm going off; hearing the device on the nightstand next to your bed blasting that very annoying beeping noise over and over again until it felt like you had no choice but to reach out from your warm covers and slam the palm of your hand down on the alarm, shutting it off. You tried to remember the dream you just had, but you couldn’t seem to recall it. With an exaggerated groan, you slowly opened your eyes to stare up at the blank ceiling of your bedroom. You eyed the fan that hung from it, watching as it swayed with each movement-- Looking like it was attached to its last wire and was about to fall on your head and crush you, but... It's been like that for the last few years now. Your dad said he'd fix it, but that was also a few years ago. He never did. Probably because he was barely home anymore...

"Chris, are you awake??"  
Your mother's voice called to you, and despite being in a completely different room you nodded your head in response as if she could see you. You raised your hands and rubbed the sleep out of your eyes before sitting up and stretching your arms out with a heavy yawn; realizing your forehead was aching upon doing so.

"Yeah, mom. I'm awake!"  
You had to force yourself to yell back to your mom, finding it hard to muster up the energy to actually speak properly. Tossing the bed sheets off of you, you slowly turned your body and allowed your legs to fall off the edge of your bed before hopping down with a faint 'thud', feeling the thin carpet chill the bottom of your feet as if it had been soaking up the cold air all night long.

You shook your head and took a few steps forward. They were slow at first, because you had to find your balance; But once the basic function of walking returned back into your brain you started heading towards the door right of your room. You never understood why there was a door on either side of your room, but you also never bothered enough to question it too much. Reaching out, you grabbed the doorknob and slowly turned it to the right, opening the door to walk out of your room and step out into the hallway. However, you soon came to realize that it was a mistake. In an instant, there was loud screaming and all you could see was a flash of bright red before you found yourself stumbling backward, falling on the ground and landing on your backside.

"Mornin', dork! Mom told me to come and get you for breakfast, so hurry up."  
It was your older brother, Michael, laughing at the sight of you falling down. With shaky vision, you slowly looked up to meet the familiar red Foxy mask staring down at you. Your brother always used that thing to scare you, and you hated it more than anything. After a certain amount of times you'd think you'd become immune to the same trick over and over again, but... You didn't. Struggling to fight back the small year that was forming in the corner of your eye, you managed to nod your head in response to your elder brother's demand-- Slowly getting back up to your feet which was responded with a 'tsk' coming from your brother before he walked off. You followed behind him but made sure to keep your distance.

Upon entering the kitchen, your nose was met with the smell of pancakes and bacon. You saw your mom standing by the stove, spatula in hand. She glanced over her shoulder at you, smiling when you looked back up at her.

"Well there you are, Sleepyhead. I was wondering when you'd wake up! Have you told your brother happy birthday yet?"  
Oh, right... It was your jerk-of-a brother’s birthday today. You slowly turned your head to look to the left, freezing up when you saw that bully staring down at you with his arms crossed over his chest. He had taken the mask off, but you'd almost prefer it if he kept the thing on. At least then you wouldn't have to see his narrow-eyed expression, scolding you internally.

"H-Happy birthday, Mi--"  
"Thanks."  
Michael cut you off mid-sentence, turning his attention away from you and over to your mother. He spoke in a blunt, cold tone: The kind of tone someone would speak in when they really didn’t want to hear your voice. The tone you’ve become unwillingly unaccustomed to because of him. You loved him, but at the same time you despised him. Why was he always so mean to you? You didn't do anything to him. Once again, you found yourself trying to fight off the tears that were forming in your eyes.

"So, mom-- We're going to Fredbears today, right? Like you said?"  
"Yes, you've been asking me that every day this week. Of course we're going, it's where you wanted to have your party at."  
You listened to your mother and brother talk about his birthday from behind you as you walked over to the clean dish rack and grabbed an empty cup. You and Michael both always had your birthdays at that restaurant; it was your favorite place to go. Just as you turned around to pour yourself a drink, your mother had finished plating yours and Michael’s breakfast. They were identical plates, both with two pancakes and two pieces of bacon-- but you had your eyes set on the one on the right. Your brother of course noticed that and quickly stepped in front of you to grab the right plate and walk into the dining room.

"Thanks for breakfast, ma!"  
Whatever, it wasn't a big deal. It's just food. He can have the right one if he wanted. After all, it was his birthday. With another yawn, you poured yourself a glass of orange juice and grabbed the only plate left before following Michael into the dining room.

"Thanks for breakfast.."  
You echoed the words of your brother as you sat at the seat opposite of him, making sure to keep your head down and stare at your food. It wasn't like he wanted to have a conversation with you, anyway. Your mom came into the room shortly after, pulling out the chair in the middle of you and your brother. "Your father's already at the diner. He said he had some business to take care of before he opened, so after you two are finished go get dressed and we'll leave shortly after. Okay?"

Your mom glanced at the both of you, which you noticed and quickly nodded your head in response. Your brother simply gave her a " 'kay", before going back to eating.

When breakfast was over, your mother took both yours and Michael's plates back to the kitchen. You went back to your room after cleaning up your area at the table, closing the door behind you. By now the tired feeling that once tried to overcome you was virtually gone, and you wiped the rest of it out of your eyes as you walked over to your closet. A part of you was always nervous to open your closet because your brother would sometimes hide inside of it just to jump out and scare you. Obviously he wasn't in there now, but the feeling still stayed with you. You grabbed the small knobs that stuck out of your closet doors and pulled them away from each other, looking away for a second before looking back at the small dark area in your room. No foxy mask-- that was good. Reaching inside, you pulled out what you basically always wore: A simple black t-shirt with two gray stripes running across your chest as well as a pair of jeans. You removed the clothes you had worn to bed, tossing them behind you on the flood before redressing in your new clothes. You didn't exactly want to go out today, but you didn't have a choice... It was Michael’s birthday, how could you say that you didn’t want to go to his party?

When you were finished getting dressed for the day, you sighed softly to yourself as you turned around to walk back over to your bedside. You picked up the annoying black alarm that woke you up this morning, hitting the two buttons on the back of the alarm to reset it for tomorrow. After setting the alarm back down, you turned around and soon walked back outside of your room, closing the door behind you.

“Chris! Are you ready?”  
Your mother once again called out to you; the door probably told her you were done getting dressed. You called back out to her in a much better voice than you originally had when you first woke up.

“Yeah, I’m ready!”  
You walked down the hallway away from your room, turning into the living room where your mother and brother were both waiting by the front door. Michael was wearing the foxy mask again, so all you could see upon looking at him was those hate-filled eyes staring back at you from the eyeholes of the mask. It made your heart skip a beat; you hated that thing.

“Hurry and put your shoes on, I’m sure your dad’s waiting on us.”  
You followed your mom’s instructions, quickly walking over to the front door so you could grab your shoes and slip them on your feet. They were the kind of shoes that didn’t have laces, so you got them on pretty quickly. Once your mom noticed your shoes were on, she turned and opened the front door; walking out of the voice along with Michael. You followed behind him, then shut the door behind you and followed Michael to the car while your mom stayed behind and locked the door to the house; following you both to the car afterward. You got into the backseat of the car while Michael and your mom got into the driver and passenger seat. You listened as your mom put the car into the ignition and twisted the key, feeling the vehicle rumble faintly from beneath you. You propped your elbow up on the side of the door, resting your head in your hand. You watched from the window as the car slowly pulled out of the driveway and turned down your street, hearing the radio static for a moment from the front seat as your mom tried finding the right music station.

The car ride was quiet. You were, at least. Or maybe you just got too caught up in your own thoughts to realize if Michael or your mom was talking to each other or not. Which did seem to be the case, because you suddenly flinched at the sound of your mother’s voice proclaiming that you arrived at the diner. 

“We’re here!”  
She called out, maybe a little too excited. Or maybe that was just an act she put on; you couldn’t tell the difference. Your mom and Michael both opened the doors to their sides of the car, getting out of their seats to hop out. You waited a second longer but eventually following them to the front doors. “Fredbear’s Family Diner”. That was what the big sign that was attached to the front of the restaurant said, along with a cutout of the two golden-colored animal mascots; Fredbear and Spring Bonnie. Your mom opened the front doors for you and your brother to walk inside, following shortly behind you as she let go of the metal door. Once you were inside the restaurant, your ears were immediately greeted with the sound of music and singing coming from the stage at the far end of the building. You stared at the two robots on stage, feeling a small smile curl on your lips upon seeing them. Fredbear was always your favorite; your dad even brought home a stuffed Fredbear for you one day, but you loved Spring Bonnie too.

Your brother ran over to his group of friends that-- just like him-- were all wearing masks. You however decided to stay back with your mom; it wasn’t like you had any friends to run to anyway. After your mom was done checking into the restaurant with the lady at the front desk, she grabbed your hand and lead you into the main party room. She let go of it shortly after, mumbling for you to go and play while she quickly walked off, heading over to a man in a spring bonnie costume. That was your dad. You wanted to run over to him and give him a big hug, but the last time you tried that he told you not to do it again after he got home; so you decided against it. Instead, you chose to walk over to the front of the stage and watch the show that Fredbear was putting on. The small smile that was on your face grew as you watched the big yellow bear. The way he moved was so human-like, it was so real. Though, you could still see some of the metal parts showing from under his fur so you knew that wasn’t the case. Sadly though, you didn’t get a chance to enjoy the show for too long before a hand came in contact with the side of your hear, pushing you to the side and forcing you to the ground.

“Move, dweeb!”  
You fell to the ground with a thud, looking up at your brother who was now taking your spot at the front of the stage, and who was quickly joined by the rest of his friends. Tears soon began to form in your eyes, and ones you couldn’t fight back. They soon began rolling down your cheeks and falling onto your shirt as you started sobbing quietly to yourself. One of his friends noticed that you had started crying-- the one in the yellow chicken mask, and soon tapped your brother’s shoulder to get his attention.

“Hey, you know he’s crying now right?”  
Those words caught the attention of Michael and his other friends, which caused them all to begin snickering at you. Michael rolled his eyes from under the mask and took a step closer to you, glancing back at his three friends.

“This little guy will cry at anything. Watch this!”  
You opened your eyes just in time-- just in time to see your brother’s fist hurtling towards your face. It stopped just before it made contact, but it made you flinch and quickly scramble backward; causing more tears to come spilling from your eyes and harder laughter to come from Michael and his friends. You quickly rolled over and fumbled to get to your feet before, running in the opposite direction so the group wouldn’t see you crying anymore. You knew your mom would help to calm down, but you couldn’t see her in the big crowd of people and because of the mass amount of tears falling from your tears. You knew your dad didn’t want you going to him while he was working, but right now he’d be much easier to find than your mom so that’s who you began looking for. You were too caught up in your own emotions to realize your brother and friends were following you. 

You didn’t exactly know where you were going, but you did notice somebody in a yellow bunny suit turn a corner at the far end of the restaurant, which you only guessed to be your dad. You ran in that direction, calling out to your father-- But as you turned the corner you realized it was a dead-end, and the only thing you could see now was two big red doors which you could only guess where your dad was. Despite your better judgment, you ran up to the door and slammed your fists against it just a few times; but nobody answered. You fell to your knees, beginning to sob to yourself even harder than before. You closed your eyes as tight as you could, trying to block out the sounds of everybody else in the restaurant having a good time while you hating everything.

“Hey, guys! Over here.”  
You heard a voice call out from behind you, but you didn’t know who it belonged to. Definitely not Michael, but it maybe sounded like one of his friends. You opened your eyes to see who it was, but once you did you saw your brother and all his friends crowding around you, snickering to themselves.

“Wow, your brother is kind of a baby isn’t he?”  
“Yeah, he is. It’s hilarious.”  
Hearing those words just caused you to begin crying harder. It was so embarrassing, you didn’t want people to see you like this but you couldn’t help but cry. You closed your eyes again, trying to block out the voices Michael and his friends.

“Hey, he wanted to watch Fredbear right? Why don’t we help him get a closer look! He’ll love it!”  
You quickly opened your eyes upon hearing that, looking up at Michael with a terrified expression. You shook your head, knowing that whatever he meant couldn’t be anything good.

“No, please!”  
“Come on guys, lets give this little man a lift. He wanted to get up close and personal!”  
You tried to protest, but to prevail. You flinched as you suddenly felt the arms of your brother and one of his friends grab you, hoisting you up with what felt like ease. You continued shaking your arms and began to try and flail your body, doing whatever you could to try and get out of their tight grasps. You were terrified, what were they going to do with you? 

“No! I don’t want to go!”  
“You heard the little man! He wants to get up close and personal!”  
Michael and his friends laughed as they watched you try and get away from them, obviously finding this whole thing quite amusing. They brought you through the party room and all the way up to the stage, stopping right in front of the two golden-colored mascots. Why was nobody stopping them? Why was nobody helping you?

“Hey guys, I think the little man said he wants to give Fredbear a big kiss!”  
“No, please!”  
“On THREE! One… Two…”  
You closed your eyes one last time in fear of what was about to happen. The last thing you heard was one of the staff yell in question of what your brother was doing before Michael and his friend tossed you headfirst into the mouth of Fredbear.

“Hey, kid! What are you doi-- Oh my god…”  
You were confused at first, not sure what was happening. All you knew is that your head suddenly started to hurt like somebody was stepping on it. You opened your eyes only to see a row of blunt teeth in front of your face; You knew where you were. Your head was inside of Fredbear’s mouth. At first, you heard the sound of gears grinding against each other-- Like they were struggling to work properly, then you heard a crunch; then a splat before your vision went dark and all the feeling you once had disappeared.

Blood began filling Fredbears mouth, so much so that streaks of red liquid began running down the bear’s jaw and landing at his feet. Screams started filling the diner as Michael and his friends stared in shock, seeing your lifeless body hanging from Fredbear’s mouth. Blood covered your face and continued to run down Fredbear’s jaw. He got a few chews in before your body fell out of his mouth and landed on the ground with a heavy thud; a piece of you handing from the robot’s mouth, blood quickly covering the floor. Even more people began to scream once they witnessed what had happened to you; Your skull had been bitten through by the animatronic bear’s jaw and a large chunk of what only could be assumed was your brain was missing. Your body stared lifelessly up at the ceiling, your blood mixing with the tears that were left on your face.

You woke up to the sound of your alarm going off; hearing the device on the nightstand next to your bed blasting that very annoying beeping noise over and over again until it felt like you had no choice but to reach out from your warm covers and slam the palm of your hand down on the alarm, shutting it off.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a story since fourth grade, so I hope it came out well.
> 
> Accepting criticism.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
